1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector with time-delay function.
2. Description of Related Arts
A battery is widely used in electric appliances, such as computers, mobile phones, etc., for providing power for the same. Correspondingly, a battery connector has already been widely arranged in such electric appliances. A battery connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines an assembling face attaching to a printed circuit board and a mating face coupling with a battery. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways extending through the assembling face and the mating face for receiving the contacts. The contact is equipped with a soldering part, a retaining part which consecutively connects with the soldering part and is retained in the insulative housing, a contact part, and an elastically deformed part coupling between the retaining part and the contact part. When the battery is assembled to the battery connector, the battery meets with the contact parts of the contacts first, and presses against the contact parts to deform the deformed parts when the battery is pushed deeper. The deformed parts have elasticity and keep the battery in a right position responding to the elasticity.
As is well known to a person skilled in the art, the contacts of the battery connector include at least one power contact, at least one signal contact, and at least one grounding contact. However, the at least one power contact, the at least one signal contact, and the at least one grounding contact have same distances to the mating face of the insulative housing, which means that when the battery is assembled, the battery synchronously contacts with the three kinds of contacts. When the battery is ejected therefrom, the battery synchronously disconnects from the three kinds of contacts. Signals carried on the computer or the mobile phone, etc., are prone to loss when the battery synchronously disconnects from the power contact and the signal contact.
Hence, a battery connector with time-delay function for preventing signals loss is desired.